Milk
by Smex Lemur
Summary: A series of short drabbles on Ren and Horo's relationship.
1. Perfect Taste

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. _

**Perfect Taste**

It was late at night and Tao Ren couldn't sleep. First, he thought it was because he wasn't tired at all. When he found that he was, in fact, very sleepy, he decided to go to the kitchen to drink something which would make him go into utter bliss; milk.

The young Chinese boy drank the carton of milk greedily, savouring the perfect taste of the fresh liquid as it made its way through his mouth. But, unfortunately for him, the moment was soon over and he found out that there was no milk left anymore for him to drink.

Frantically and in panic, he rummaged through the refrigerator, only to found it milkless. He even tried looking in the cabinets, under the table and even inside the cookie jar- but to no avail. There was no milk left.

"Ren, what in heaven's name are you doing? It's the middle of the night," a voice asked him. Ren looked up and glared immediately at his roommate; he was the one who did it. The culprit. The killer. The murderer. He would pay for his crimes- an execution.

"Horo. Did you drink my milk?" He asked him, slowly. The blue-haired boy blinked, before it dawned on him; there was no milk left. A look of utter terror crossed his face.

"I was thirsty!" he exclaimed- probably not the smartest thing to do in a situation like that. "I'll go and get you some milk in the morning," he quickly added, seeing the Death Glare Ren was giving him.

"No," Ren says. "I want milk and I want it now." Horo blinked again. "I can't sleep without it."

"But, there isn't anything left-" but before he could say anything more, the slightly shorter boy had already walked up to him, his face inching closer. "What are you-" he couldn't say anything more, as Ren's lips pressed onto his, Ren's tongue flicking over Horo's lips, on which he could still taste his stolen milk.

Horo gasped when he felt his friend's tongue and Ren took this opportunity to invade the other's mouth, to get some more of that delicious and perfect taste- it was a mixture of milk and Horo's own, and Ren liked it a lot. They should have milk like that.

After a moment or so, Ren pulled himself away and Horo took a step backwards, spluttering incoherent sentences.

"Goodnight Horo." Ren walked off towards his bedroom, leaving a confused and, strangely enough, a rather satisfied Horo.

He made a mental note to steal Ren's milk more often.


	2. Nightmare

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it._

**Nightmare**

He felt something brush against his knee. He woke up, looking sleepily at the lump next to him; it was softly moving up and down, as if it had been asleep there for the entire night.

"Had another nightmare, Ren?"

"Yes," answered the lump.

"What was it about?" A short pause. Was it about his father again? Or maybe the time he nearly died?

"… My milk was stolen by rabbits." Horo burst out laughing, only to get a pillow thrown at his head. "They were big rabbits!"


	3. Nightmare 2

**Nightmare 2**

"Horo, what the hell are you doing?" He asks him, as his friend crawls into bed with him, letting out a content sigh at the closeness of their bodies.

"I had a nightmare too," he said. Whenever Ren has a nightmare, he would crawl in bed with Horo; so, Horo wanted to try it out too. Ren shrugs and pulls away the blankets from Horo.

"About what?" he asks.

"About Kororo- she was gigantic and chasing me!" he replies.

"That's not scary. Get out of my bed."

"But-"

"Get out!" Horo stomps out of bed, but before he exits the room he turns and sticks his tongue out.

"See if I'll ever let you sleep in my bed again after you dream about your giant bunnies of doom!" With that, he exited the room, leaving Ren in peace and quiet. He lied down on his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.


	4. Shampoo

**Shampoo**

He was standing underneath the water, gently washing his purple hair with Herble Essence- shampoo. As he was massaging the liquid through his hair, he faintly noticed that he was moaning as he did so, his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth parted slightly.

"Yes… Hm… Yes," he said, massaging the shampoo harder into his hair, as if he wanted to bring it closer. "Ah… yes…" As he rubbed his head (the head on top of his neck, get your minds out of the gutter!), he moaned a last 'yes!' loudly, before he accidentally knocked over the bottle of shampoo, spilling the liquid everywhere. He casually stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel, not ever noticing Horo, who had been peeking ever since he heard moans coming from the bathroom.

He made a mental note to buy Herble Essence more often.

--

_If you don't know the commercial, you probably won't understand this one xD _


	5. Denial

**Denial**

A very angry Ren stormed inside the Funbari Onsen. A very angry Ren, indeed. He pointed a finger at Yoh, Anna, Manta and Ryu accusingly, before exploding.

"Which one of you has said that Horo and I are sleeping together?" They all blinked once, looked at each other and then looked back at Ren.

"You guys are having sex?" Yoh asked lazily from the couch.

"NO!" At that moment, Horo decided to poke his head through the door and see what all the noise was about. "Horo! They said that we're sleeping with each other!" Horo nodded, looked briefly at the others and then looked back at Ren.

"Okay, but does that mean I'm not getting any tonight?"

Yoh had never seen Ren that red before.


	6. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

Yoh was fumbling with his fingers nervously as Horo looked at the pictures, breathless. This was too damn wonderful; he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"This is really Ren?" A small nod and a nervous grin was his reply. "No kidding?" A shake of his head. "And… you took these, when?"

"When he was staying at our place a year ago, before you guys got your own place. But, don't tell him I gave you this! He'll kill me." Horo merely grinned as he looked over the pictures again.

Oh yes, Ren sleeping with a teddybear was definitely blackmail.


	7. I Love You

**I Love You**

He liked it when Ren was asleep. The usual frown on his face disappeared, as well as the arrogant air the boy held- he looked peaceful and happy, his lips parted slightly as he let out soft sighs. As Ren was lying on the couch, asleep, Horo was watching him, a soft and gentle smile on his face.

"Horo," the boy suddenly murmured. For a moment, the Ainu thought he was awake and was slightly startled by this- if Ren would find out he was watching him like that, he would probably use him for target-practise. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed Ren was still asleep. "Horo…" a short pause as Ren breathed. "Wo ai ni."

Horo didn't know a lot of Chinese, but he had a vague idea of what that meant.


	8. Games

**Games**

"Ren, let's play a game!" Horo said, bouncing through the living room excitedly. Ren sighed and rubbed his temples- the idiot had drank too much coffee, which was not good for the Chinese boy's mental health. This happened once every week or so and the Chinese boy had decided that it had to stop. Once and for all.

"What do you have in mind then?" Ren asked, humouring the idiot. For a moment, Horo thought about the question, before grinning.

"I wanna play tag!" Before Horo could speak any more, Ren had already taken out his Kwan Do (A/N: do you spell it that way? I have no idea, but I'm sure you know what I mean) and poked it on his nose.

"Tag. You're it," he said dryly, before going back to his chair to read his book.

Horo never wanted to play tag after that.


	9. Bath Time

**Bath Time **

Ren sighed in content- his head resting and his face completely relaxed. He suddenly felt something slide against his leg and opened his eyes to see who had disturbed his peace. Naturally, it was exactly the person whom he had expected- the person never ceased to annoy him.

"Horo, what in God's name are you doing here?"

"Taking a bath, of course. Want to wash my back?"

"No, I _don't _want to wash your back, I want you _out _of the bathroom. Have you no shame?" Ren felt a small blush creep on his cheek, but ignored it as the idiot-Ainu casually sat down in the bathtub, opposite of Ren. Naked.

"Ah well, then I'll just ask Kororo. Kororo! Wanna wash my back?" If possible, Ren grew even more red, as the female spirit entered the bathroom cheerfully. He quickly covered his lower parts and jumped out of the tub and ran out of the bathroom. "Prude!"

He grinned at himself- Ren had been hogging the tub all day long. It didn't take a lot of effort to get him out.

--

_AN: Well, I haven't actually thanked any of my reviewers xD So, I hereby thank you guys for reviewing these drabbles n.n. This one turned out a bit crappier than I had in mind, but nyah, I like Horo and his little schemes xD And I love a shy Ren :3 –glomps him- _


	10. Embarrassment

**Embarrassment **

He never expected to be in this position, especially not in front of _them_.

Red, flushed with embarrassment, he quickly scrambled up unto his feet and took a sheet to cover himself. Horo just grinned cheekily at him, scratching the back of his head like the idiot he was. Ren couldn't see the humour. After all, first impressions were the most important ones, were they not?

The people standing in the doorway were still blinking at him, occasionally glancing over at Ren himself, but more focused on the half-nude boy lying on the floor, panting slightly from their previous activities.

"So," the man said, eyeing Ren. "I take it you're our son's boyfriend?"

Thank God Horo had accepting parents.


	11. Ability

**Ability **

Ren could do a lot of things. He could glare at someone for long periods of time and they would succumb to it, he could read and remember everything he read, he could ignore everybody and concentrate on any task at hand, he could cook.

He could put a spirit inside of his own body, he could do any form of martial art, he could attract any girl he wanted to. He was able to ride a horse, he could hold a grudge until the person he was mad at would apologise to him, he could love someone without anyone noticing this.

There was only one thing he couldn't do, no matter how much he wanted it:

To hate Horokeu.

--

_AN: Yeah, this one doesn't make any sense O.o… it just popped into my head, I guess. Though it probably should've stayed there XD._

_  
Review please n.n _


	12. Hospital

**Hospital**

That day was one of the worst days of Ren's life. He was having dinner with Horo, the latter chatting cheerfully about what he had done that day, until he started to choke on him. Ren had panicked and called for an ambulance, which arrived not even two minutes later. They took the unconscious and pale boy to the hospital, bringing Ren with them in the ambulance.

After spending ten minutes in the hospital, Yoh had barged in, asking if Horo was alright. Ren had nodded and told what had happened, Yoh staring at him in disbelief the entire time. When Ren had finally finished his story, Yoh burst out.

"I can't believe I missed the Bold and the Beautiful because Horo nearly died on a _noodle!_" he exclaimed, before rushing straight back to his car in the hope of catching at least the ending of his favourite show.

"I can't believe I called an _ambulance_ because Horo nearly died on a noodle," Ren then said.

He had finally started to realise that he had overreacted.

--

_AN: Yeah O.o… Another vague one? I tried to make it sound funny, but I don't know if it turned out that way -.-… my sense of humour is vague XD Aw, poor Yoh… and poor Ren o.o… Well, at least we know he cares xD._


	13. Embarrassment 2

**Embarrassment 2**

"Ren… what are you doing?"

"Pouring liquor in my body."

"_Why_?"

"Because your parents caught us having sex." Horo blinked, as if he couldn't remember what had happened the night before, and then mouthed an 'oh'.

"They didn't mind that," he stated, snaking an arm around Ren's waist and taking the bottle of sake out of his hands.

"They didn't?" Ren asked, disbelieving it. Horo immediately brightened.

"Of course not! I caught them having sex _all the time_! They were just surprised because you were such a hottie and actually fell for me." Horo started to blabber on, not noticing Ren who had taken back the bottle.

He finally discovered why Horo was such a pervert.

--

**AN: **I'd like to take this AN to answer 'Hao is hot' xD Seriously? O.o I thought it would be kind of weird if Horo would actually choke on a single noodle XD I couldn't imagine ANYONE doing that o.o And, that doesn't offend me, of course. I know I shouldn't laugh about something like that, 'cause you could've actually choked, but I did have to laugh a bit because if it XD If it helps… I once swallowed the cap (I don't know if you call it that way, but you know, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about… I hope xD) of a pen and we actually had to go to the doctor because of that… It was so embarrassing because I was _sixteen_ at that time XD

Anyway, thanks for all the other reviews! n.n!


	14. Blueberry

**AN: **I decided to write about how Horo and Ren got together and this is kind of how it turned out to be o.o… Yeah, it's weird XD And totally unromantic, but I can't really see either of them being romantic towards one another… well, anyway xD. Remember, Ren doesn't know who the person is he's talking to x3

**Blueberry**

_Blueberry says: So? Do you have a boyfriend?_

_Milk says: No. _

_Blueberry says: Really? A hottie like you?_

_Milk says: Just because I'm hot, doesn't mean I have a boyfriend. And when am I going to see a picture of you? Do you have one?_

_Blueberry says: Nope, my webcam is still dead. _

_Milk says: Too bad. Do you have a boyfriend?_

_Blueberry says: Nope. I have my eyes on someone though. _

_Milk says: Really? What's his name?_

_Blueberry says: You wouldn't know him, he's my roommate ;)_

_Milk says: Does he know? _

_Blueberry says: Nah, he'll kill me. _

_  
Milk says: You're just over-exaggerating. Go tell him. _

_Blueberry says:… okay. _

Ren looked at the screen and blinked, slightly confused. This Blueberry-person was kind of weird. First he says this other person would kill him and then he immediately goes to confess? He sounded so familiar, so impulsive… Ren couldn't quite place it though.

"Hey Ren," Horo said as he opened the door. Ren gave him a 'what-do-you-want' look. "I just got some advice from someone and I decided to take it!" Ren rolled his eyes. Horo walked over to him and pressed his lips on Ren's. For a moment, the Ainu thought Ren would push him away, smack him in the face and then throw him out of the room. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt the other's lips move against his, returning the kiss. Horo grinned and deepened it—finding that Ren had opened his mouth slightly and he entered his tongue, massaging Ren's slowly. It gained him a moan from the other, but before anything else could be done, Horo pulled back.

"Ne Ren, be my boyfriend?" Ren nodded, his eyes unfocused by the kiss. Horo grinned and walked out of the room and, due to the small noise the door had made when Horo had shut it, he regained his focus and a small smile graced his face.

_Blueberry says: Well, I got myself a boyfriend now!_

_Milk says: Same here, baka-Ainu. _


	15. Blackmail 2

**AN: **x3 Enjoy this one. I don't know where I came up with this, I just don't picture Horo to be good with technology… at all. And Ren is such a meanie x3 But Horo deserved it XD

* * *

**Blackmail 2**

"Ren, look what I bought!"

"A computer? Horo, do you even know what to do with those things?"

"Of course! You put the plug-thingie in that other thing that gives you electricity and then you bam! You can go on the internet!" Ren sighed. Horo couldn't help it that the Ainu-tribe weren't really familiar with modern technology, but the fact that he actually bought a computer while he didn't even need it was utter stupidity. "Don't worry, you don't have to help me. I can do it myself," he then said. Ren sighed and nodded, before walking off to train his body. He'd come back to check on the baka-Ainu later on.

_One hour later_

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" he asked dryly.

"I told you, I can do it myself!"

"… How long have you been like that?"

"Fifty-five minutes… why?" Ren sighed.

"Horo, you're tangled up in the wires, you can't move and you haven't even managed to put the _plug_ in and you still don't want my help?"

"_I can do it myself!_" Ren sighed again and shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"H-hey Ren! Where are you going? Come back!"

"I'm going to Yoh's place. Don't wait up."

"REN! Wai-" the door closed. "… help…"

When Ren returned four hours later, he was sound asleep between the wires. Ren sighed, disentangled him in two minutes time and carried him towards his own bedroom. But not before he took some pictures.

_That'll teach him for blackmailing me with Mister Teddy. _


	16. Embarrassment 3

**AN: Eek, been a while since my last update huh? I was busy finished Inerasable Memories, so I've neglected my Shaman King fics XD **

**Hope I'll make it up to you with this short drabble n.n **

**Embarrassment 3**

"Hi mom! How are you?" he yelled excitedly through the phone.

"I'm fine dear, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, Ren's still shocked about last week, so I haven't been getting any since—"

"HORO!"

"Whoops, sorry Ren," he grinned at him apologetically. Ren just scowled.

"Was that Ren? Is he sitting there?" his mother asked him. Horo replied with a 'yes'. "Oh, can I talk to him for a minute then? I'll persuade him!" Horo immediately brightened.

"Really? Great! Ren, mom wants to talk to you," Horo said, taking the cordless-phone to Ren and giving it to him.

"Hello Mrs. Usui," said boy said politely.

"Hi Ren, I just wanted to talk to you about last week when we walked in on you two having sex," Ren groaned inwardly. "I wanted to say that it's nothing to be embarrassed about, really. Sex is a very normal and healthy thing and it helps to improve a relationship—the fact that I saw you two doing the deed made me feel comfortable about your relationship with my son. I remember when I first had sex, it was with a—"

Ren just tuned out after that, a look of horror on his face.


	17. Hobby

"—_My strongest suit!" _Ren blinked as he heard someone singing from Horo's bedroom. He snickered as he peeked through the door and saw Horo standing on his bed, in his underwear, using a brush as a microphone. _"Staying in, or hitting town wards, from the top and working downwards, I am sure that every stitch is stitched in time. Whether wig or hat or turban—"_

By this time, Ren had gotten his camera and was taping everything, as Horo jumped off the bed and sung the next few lines loudly.

"_And the few who are invited, to my wardrobe are delighted!"_ Ren snickered some more as Horo pumped his free hand in the air with a lot of excitement.

"_So bring me all my finest, most audacious, my divinest, most revealing—" _Ren blushed heavily and swallowed a lump as Horo pretended to pull his boxers off, teasingly running a hand right above his waist as he sang the last line. _"Most arresting, most heart stopping, yeah!"_ He shook his butt at that and Ren became even more red, feeling a nosebleed coming up.

Once Horo had finished the song, he turned to Ren who was standing frozen in the doorway with the camera in his hand, grinning at him.

"Did you enjoy the show Ren?" he asked him innocently, walking over to him and shook his butt one more time. "Good thing you got it on tape, but if you want a live show, I'm happy to give it to you."

Ren died from blood loss two minutes after that.

* * *

**AN: The song I used is from Aida, it's an awesome song and it makes you feel like dancing XD You should listen to it! It's called 'My Strongest Suit'. And yeah, this one's just weird, huh? O.o… Ah well :3**


	18. Adoption

**Adoption**

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Can we have a puppy?" He used his best sad-puppy-look as he watched his boyfriend turn to him, giving him a flat look.

"No," Ren said firmly. Horo pouted.

"But Re-en!" he whined. "Dogs are cute and loyal and they can guard the house!" Ren put his book down.

"If we are getting a pet, I want to have a cat," he stated. Horo gave him an indignant look. "Are you saying you'd rather want a mindless creature who'll do anything his master orders to walking around the house?" he added.

"Dogs aren't mindless, they're loyal, never complain and stay with you no matter what! They like you for whoever you are and they won't walk away from the house," the blue-haired shaman replied, pretending to be on the verge of crying. Ren scowled.

"Fine. We'll get both of them, but only a small dog! I don't want a big, drooling monstrous thing messing up our house." Horo jumped in the air, cheering for a full five minutes, before he sat back down on the couch and gave him another puppy-look.

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Can we adopt a little kid?"

The only answer Horo got from Ren was a book thrown at his head.


	19. Fireworks

**AN: **Another drabble about how Ren and Horo got together x3… Very cliché, but nyah, I don't care XD.

**Fireworks**

"Hey Ren?"

Yes, Horo?" he replied, not ever taking his eyes away from the dark sky, illuminated by the many stars. He had always enjoyed watching stars by himself, but lately, Horo always sat with him. It had been awkward at first, since he hadn't been used to company during the nights, but he couldn't say it was unpleasant.

If only the idiot-Ainu would shut his mouth once in a while.

"Isn't it custom to kiss the one you love on New Year's Eve?" Horo asked.

"I believe it is." Ren didn't understand why Horo would ask such a thing and was about to comment on this, until he felt something very soft and moist pressing on his lips. His eyes widened briefly and could only see some plucks of blue hair and closed eyes in front of him. Maybe Horo had slipped or something?

But that wouldn't explain why Horo kept on kissing him! He lightly pushed Horo away—not so much offended, but more confused.

"Why did you do that?" he asked him, glaring. "Are you toying with me or something?" Horo gave him a small grin.

"Well, you're supposed to kiss the one you love on New Year's Eve right?" It took a moment for Ren to respond, but when he did, he smacked the blue-haired boy on top of his head. Very hard. "Ow! What was that for?" the boy whined.

"Idiot! It's September!"


	20. Soap

AN: Yeah, it was just an excuse for Horo to kiss him xD (-is referring to the previous drabble-)

Well, this is my last one, I think. I don't have much else… -sweatdrops- Besides that, I wanna focus on my other fics now n.n

Enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Soap**

"Ren, we need to talk," Horo stated, with a very, very serious look on his face. Ren blinked once, in surprise, before he nodded. Horo cleared his throat. "Well, we've been together for two years now and we've had a lot of fun, even though you smacked me whenever I tried to grope you in public, of course," he gave him a quick grin at the thought. But Ren wasn't noticing this.

Was Horo going to break up with him? Over the last year, Ren had grown addicted to soap opera's, even though he knew they were simply mindless shows for women over their forties, they were still quite addictive and, whenever a man wanted to break up with a woman, their lines started like that!

He looked anxiously at Horo, his mind working. He was going to break up with him! Oh my God, this couldn't be happening—it just couldn't! He didn't want to lose his idiot-Ainu! Maybe if he had been a bit nicer to Horo, this wouldn't have happened to him. What was he going to do without him? His life had been practically meaningless until Horo came along… he couldn't go on without him.

To his surprise, Horo dropped onto one knee, still holding his serious face and took out a small, black box. The hell?

"Marry me?" He opened a box, revealing a small, golden ring. Though his face seemed to be very stoic, his voice wasn't—it practically squealed the two little words.

But Ren didn't pay attention to any of that. Horo… wanted to marry him? Wanted to spend the rest of his life with him? The Ainu was surprised when a purple blur attacked him and tackled him to the ground.

"R—Ren? If you don't want to—" Horo quickly said, wondering if he had made a mistake. But still, there wasn't any need to go attack him, even if he didn't want to get married!

"Shut up, you idiot! Of course I want to marry you!" the Ainu could hear Ren's muffled reply. Horo grinned.

Ren made a mental note to never watch soap opera's again.


End file.
